The Art of Listening
by Adele Computer
Summary: A modern take on the Immortals Series by Tamora Pierce. Of course D/N. Rating will go up. Daine has just started working for Conte Inc., what happens when she meets a tall, dark scientist? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A modern take on the Immortals series by the all mighty Tamora Pierce. It will eventually be D/N, but until then expect delicious sexual tension. The rating will go up, expect lemons in future chapters.

Please read and review. I am welcome to all ideas. I apologize for any mistakes as I do not have a beta reader.

This title is the song Perfect Fit by Tilly and the Wall. From their amazing CD Wild Like Children

Perfect Fit

Daine watched the queue around Conte Inc. booth and began to silently panic. How could she think that this was a good idea? Driving into the city for a career fair, to apply for a job that she was barely qualified for, at one of the top industries in the country; was she crazy?

_Stop,_ she ordered herself, _you are more than qualified for this job. In fact, you are probably more qualified than any of the other applicants. Just take a deep breath and jump in._

Daine walked over to the table, trying to look more confidant than she felt in her best business suit. It was second hand, but no one would know because of the custom tailoring that she splurged on.

That was the trick, look like you weren't desperate even if you were. Daine was desperate. If she wanted Grad school, she needed a better job. This job. It was the highest paying one she could find with her qualifications.

This was it.

By the time she had reached the table, most of the crowd had cleared, leaving one young man and a woman who was maybe 10 years older than Daine's 22.

She introduced herself and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Veralidaine Sarrasri. I am applying for the position of Executive Assistant to Ms. Chamtong."

The woman looked her over from behind the table and leaned over to shake her hand. "Well, it is very nice to meet you Veralidaine; I already received your application if I am not mistaken. Evin?"

She looked over at the young man.

"Right here Onua." He handed her a few papers.

Daine looked at the woman in surprise. "You're Ms. Chamtong?"

"Yes, and please call me Onua."

Daine blinked a few times, "Alright."

Onua proceeded to ask her a few questions. "Well, your application is quite impressive for someone so young. I see you were accepted to Stanford early on scholarship, graduating with honors."

"What I want to know is why this job, from what I can see, you majored in Veterinary Science with a minor in biology. Why an executive assistant Veralidaine?"

Here's the big one Daine thought. I have to sell this or I'm screwed.

"Please call me Daine, ma'am."

"I have heard many good things about the company. There are a great many opportunities available to someone with this position, in terms of meeting important people. I am also in the process of applying to Graduate School, and a steady job, with a well known company will considerably improve my chances of acceptance."

"I would be lying if the financial aspect didn't appeal to me as well."

Onua was impressed to say the least. This girl, no woman she corrected herself, was very impressive. She was honest, almost blunt, but sincere. Onua had heard enough people today gushing about how much they loved the company and deserved the job. Really, all they wanted was a high paying position that would look good on later resumes.

She was a breath of fresh air.

Onua did have more questions though. The most important being her parents. At twenty-two, this girl should have been reaching the end of her college education, still partially living off of her family. She asked as such.

"My mother died when I was a child, I have never known my father. I was raised in the foster system until receiving legal freedom at age sixteen, at the same time I applied early to college."

It was ridiculous that it still hurt to bring up her parents; Daine had been taking care of herself since she was 11. So she ignored the slight stinging behind her eyes; determined not to let Onua know.

_Well, I'm impressed_; Onua thought. She could see the pain Daine was hiding at this topic of conversation and decided to change the subject.

"Here is the deal, Daine. I am very impressed by your resume, and I think you are more than qualified for this job. However…"

_Uh-oh, _Daine thought. _Here comes the rejection._

"I am a little bit worried as to your age. As you know, part of your job is to help train new recruits. Many of which will be college graduates who are a few years older than yourself. I want to be sure you can handle it."

Daine knew what was coming next. She would be offered a lower position, with less money. Grad school was out the window.

"So, I am offering a probation period."

Daine's head shot up. _She was getting the job?!_

"Is that acceptable?" Onua asked.

"Absolutely!" Daine nearly shouted at the woman before her. "I mean, certainly. That is a very reasonable request."

Onua very nearly laughed out loud at the young woman's enthusiasm. "Alright. Does Monday work to start training?"

"Oh, yes, perfectly." Hell, Daine wanted to start that minute.

"Alright, see you then. My office is on the 28th floor. Just ask the receptionist when you get up there. This is a temporary security pass, to get you up there. We'll make you a permanent one when the probationary period is up."

Daine took the pass. Before she left, she thanked Onua profusely. The young man introduced himself as Evin, Onua's temporary assistant. When his boss's back was turned, he gave Daine an encouraging wink.

Daine drove the long commute back to the apartment she shared with her best friend.

They were about to move into an apartment closer to both of their jobs, and Daine assaulted by boxes as she walked in. Then she was assaulted by an excited Miri.

"Did you get it??" She yelled in Daine's ear.

"Yes Miri, I got it."

"Oh My God! That is awesome Daine! We have MONEY!" Daine wanted to cover her ears at Miri's screaming. Daine loved her like a sister, but sometimes she was a bit much to handle.

That night they bought a bottle of cheap wine and celebrated by drinking and packing.

Daine could hardly wait to start work.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Can't Complain

This chapter title is the song Can't Complain by Nickle Creek. Awesome song.

Please read and review. I apologize for any mistakes. I wrote this during class today. It was much more entertaining than taking notes.

My T.A. is really hot. He looks like I think a real life Numair would look - tall, long dark hair, large nose, lean and fit, utterly yummy. Be jealous, all of you. I am, because he has a gilfriend...

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Immortals series by the all might Tamora Pierce.

Can't Complain

Over the weekend, Daine and Miri had finished packing up their entire life, and had started to move into their new, more convenient apartment. It wasn't a huge load, but enough that they needed to make a few trips.

Unfortunately, Daine had to be at work at 8am to meet Onua for early training. Therefore, Miri had to finish by her self. Daine felt terrible.

"It's okay! I'll be fine!" Miri said for the last time. Daine was on her way out the door and still apologizing for it. "I'm so sorry you have to finish Miri, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Chill Daine, there isn't that much left, just a few trips and I'm done. We already moved the pets, and I have a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?"

"Yup," Miri said, "You know that guy I've been seeing for a few weeks? Well he has the day off and said he would come to help."

"Oooooh," Daine said, "that's why you're so happy this morning. When am I going to meet this boy?"

"You'll meet the MAN tonight when you get back from work tonight. He's taking me out." Clearly, Miri was excited.

Daine decided to leave before she started to squeal.

When Daine arrived at the Conte Inc. building, she started to get nervous again. Onua had seemed nice, and down to earth. Not quite the sophisticated business woman Daine had been expecting.

But she couldn't help but feel like she had no place in the tall silver building. Daine had grown up in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city, and part of her still thought that she belonged there.

_Calm down _she told her self_, you already have the job; you just need to prove that you can handle it._

She grasped her security pass in her hand and went in.

She walked up to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist, who promptly glared at her.

Taken aback, Daine hesitated before saying anything. "Hello, it's my first day, and I was wondering where I need to go. I am supposed to meet Ms. Chamtong on the 28th floor."

Daine had decided that it seemed best not to call Onua by her first name to other people, even if she had permission.

The receptionist - whose name happened to be Selda, Daine noticed – was still glaring at her. "Where is your security pass?"

Daine meekly handed over her pass, and waited. "This has no ID, how do I know it is legitimate?"

Daine stared at the woman behind the desk. Before she could react, however, she felt a very tall presence at her back.

A large, tan hand reached around her towards Selda, and a deep, musical voice sounded from behind her.

"Let me see it."

Selda seemed flustered. "Oh, …yes, yes sir. I mean of course sir, I mean…"

Daine could have laughed at the look on her face, if she wasn't already late for meeting Onua.

"It is perfectly legitimate, Selda. Did you forget how to check?" The voice continued to talk, and Daine realized she still hasn't turned around.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just trying to be cautious. I have never seen her before, and I was not informed anyone new was to be starting." As Selda floundered around for an answer, Daine decided to turn around and thank her savior.

But before she could get any words out, her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. He was a tall 6'5", tan, with long dark hair pulled back. A few wisps escaped to fall around his eyes, and Daine had to resist the urge to push them back. Expressive dark brown eyes sat over a large nose and full lips. His frame was lean, while not being skinny, and he gave off an aura of power.

It took Daine a moment to register those details; during this it seemed the man before her was also assessing her.

"You're Onua's new assistant right? Here for training?"

Daine could listen to that voice forever. "Yes, I was just asking how to get there. I'm supposed to meet her on the 28th floor."

"How about I take you up there, I happen to be headed that way."

Daine was more than happy to take him up on the offer. He turned and headed to a hallway to the right of the desk, where the elevators were located.

When the doors shut Daine felt the familiar feeling of anxiety creep up on her. She had her claustrophobia in check, and barely anyone noticed anymore. She decided to talk to the stranger as a distraction. But before she could, he spoke.

"You're very welcome." His voice sounded amused.

Daine almost gasped, the arrogance was rolling off of him in waves. However, she could hardly confront him on it, considering he had just saved her job.

"Th-Thank you. I appreciate your help."

He smiled and she was again struck by how good looking he was. Daine decided to ask another question.

"Do you work for Onua as well?" Daine actually sincerely doubted it, he seemed much too important, but she could think of no other question to ask.

He laughed, "No, I don't."

Daine was curious, but decided that she had had enough of his attitude. She could fainly hear the mocking tone his voice took on when he talked to her.

The rest of the ride passed in rather stony silence. Neither the man nor Daine said anything else until they reached the 28th floor.

As Daine stepped off, she turned and thanked the man again. Even if she was irritated by him, he had saved her.

He simply told Daine to say hi to Onua for him. She was about to tell him that she didn't know his name when Onua's voice echoed down the hall.

"Daine! There you are. What happened?" As Daine was about to answer, she heard the elevator door close behind her.

Sighing, Daine started to explain to Onua what had happened downstairs.


	3. Quiet remember

**A/N: Okay, so** **I am a horrible person for not updating...I know. It's been over three months and let me tell you, I have had a busy three months. I have had a ton of stuff going on. First I had finals, then I left school for the summer, and now I have been working like crazy. But I am pretty free for the rest of the summer so I am making a huge effort to keep this fic going. I have a whole week off right now, so you may get several new chapters in the next few days. So I sincerely apologize for the delay, but I will try my best to update regularly. All my love, -Adele**

This chapter title is Quiet Remember by Only Son. He rules. I saw him live when he opened for Regina Spektor and fell in love.

Sorry!!

Reviews are welcome, even flames. Especially because I left you hanging!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Immortals series by the all might Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Quiet Remember

Daine's first week seemed to fly by. She spent so much time filing and learning about her new position that she failed to notice time passing. She and Miri were fully moved into they're apartment, and they loved it. Unfortunately, Daine was home late the evening that she was supposed to meet Miri's boyfriend, so they were still not acquainted. Daine kept bugging her friend to have the man over for dinner or something, she was anxious to meet him.

Miri had a bad habit of choosing real losers. It came from her lack of confidence. Daine always thought it was funny that Miri could be perfectly happy, content, and confidant in every aspect of her life except dating. In fact, Daine really admired Miri…She had taken care of Daine when they met in college. Helping her fit in and actually getting her out of her apartment. She was the first person to tell her that what happened to her mother was not her fault, and Daine was grateful.

Most of the week had been spent with Onua telling Daine about the filing system, and working with her to teach her all about what they looked for in employees. Each one underwent and extensive interview and screening process. By the time Daine was to meet with them, they had already been through an interview. If Daine approved, they would meet with Onua and then Daine and Onua would discuss the candidates and decide jointly if they were acceptable…although Onua had final say.

Daine had been so busy working with Onua that she had little time to think about the arrogant stranger she had met on the elevator. When she explained to Onua what had happened the first day and mentioned him, Onua had just laughed and refused to tell Daine anything, including his name. But Daine couldn't help but think about him if she ever found a moment to herself.

It was the first day of her second week, and Daine was to attend her first big meeting with Onua. She was nervous, as she was to meet all of the top people in the company, including the husband and wife team of CEO's that owned the company, the Conte's. She wasn't really sure who else was going to be there, but Onua assured her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry Daine, everyone is friends more than coworkers or bosses. The people who attend these meetings are the people who actually started the company. We were all friends before we worked together."

Daine nodded doubtfully. It was one thing for Onua to say that, she had known these people for years and had nothing to prove. Daine on the other hand was just a new secretary and not even a qualified one at that. What would these people think of her?

"Who exactly is going to be there? Anyone I should look out for?"

"Um," Onua answered, "The Conte's of course. Alanna and her husband George Cooper…" Daine had met Alanna already and liked her a lot. She was pretty down to earth, and treated Daine like an equal. "Raoul is out for the week…but Buri is going to be there, she's Thayet Conte's privet assistant, like you are mine. We will be working with her closely since Thayet likes to keep up with our department pretty closely. OH! And Numair will be there with Harailt."

Daine was even more nervous than before. All the top bigwigs of the company were going to be there. The CEO's, heads of the security and PR departments. Also Numair Salmalin, head of scientific development and his second in command, Harailt Aili who worked mainly with marketing.

"All right, it's time to head up there. You have everything you need?" Onua asked.

"Yes, let's go"

They took the elevator up to the 35th floor, where they met Alanna. The three of them made their way to the meeting room, and were the first to arrive.

Alanna and Onua were chatting about something or other, but Daine was so nervous that she couldn't even follow the conversation. She kept looking around at the classy meeting room and wondering when the others would get there.

"-aine…..Daine!"

Her head shot up and she looked around to see who had called her name. "Y-Yes?"

"Geeze, youngster, calm down! I was trying to introduce you to my husband, but apparently you were having more fun in your own world."

For the first time Daine noticed a tall, wiry man standing behind Alanna's short, stocky frame. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just…thinking…" she finished rather lamely.

"That's just fine miss; we all do that from time to time! The important thing is that you don't stay there for too long." A pair of mischievous hazel eyes twinkled at her over a slightly over-large nose. Daine blushed and tried to figure out how to answer.

"You oaf! Don't flirt with my secretary! I don't want to lose her when you break her heart." Onua chimed in, coming to Daine's rescue.

"Onua! My dear, how I've missed you, I was pining for your beautiful face all week. Alas, I hardly got any work done!" No one really knew what George Cooper's job was. It had something to do with company rivalries and security. It was very vague and slightly shady. It suited him perfectly.

"You great flatterer, don't flirt with my friends in front of me!" Alanna chimed in, a big grin on her face. Daine could almost feel the love radiating off of the married couple. They were an odd match, but perfect for each other all the same.

As they were talking, more people had been filing into the room. At this point, Onua started introducing Daine to them. She met Jonathan and Thayet Conte, possibly two of the most attractive people she had ever seen, let alone talked to. She met Buriram Tourakom, Buri to her friends, a short stocky woman who had a gruff but friendly nature.

After every one had taken a seat, John looked around and let out an exasperated sigh. "Where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know why you're surprised, this happens every week." Onua said.

Alanna chimed in amusedly, "Really John, I keep telling you that you should tell him an earlier time for the meeting. Then when he thinks he's coming late, he'll actually be on time."

"It would be the first time in his life" John grumbled.

Daine leaned over to ask Onua, "Who-"

But as she started to ask who was late, the door burst open and someone walked in. "Sorry, sorry! I know I'm late John, but really how do you expect me to get any work done when I have to run around to meetings all the time?"

"It's ONE meeting a week Numair! How much trouble can that possibly be?!" Jonathon Conte was clearly not happy.

Daine sat frozen, the man who was now taking a seat at the table was tall, with a dark complexion and long, glossy hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail. It was the stranger from the elevator, and apparently one of the most brilliant minds of the centaury, Numair Salmalin. She wasn't sure what to do. He finally sat and Jonathan, after another sigh, started the meeting.

It went fairly quickly to Daine. All she had to do was take down notes for Onua, no actual participation required. She could easily take notes without paying any real attention to what was being said. It was a skill acquired from years of long lectures, and she would be going over the notes with Onua later. Plenty of time to understand what was happening then.

During the meeting, her mind kept wandering to Numair. She was confused about what would happen when Onua introduced them. Would he remember her? Was he really an arrogant jerk? Onua and Alanna were obviously fond of him, and Daine had come to trust their judgment in the past week. She was feeling especially close to Onua, it felt like she had known her for years.

While her mind whirled, her eyes came to rest on his form without realizing. She was shocked into awareness when her blue-grey eyes were met my dark brown ones. He was staring back at her! She felt her face heat up and quickly looked down, only to sneak another glance upwards, to see that he was still looking at her. He grinned and turned his attention back to Jon, who was talking. Daine had not stopped taking notes the entire exchange.

After the meeting came to a close, Daine was packing her materials away while Onua chatted with Buri about the job fair. She noticed out of her corner of her eye as Numair made his way over to her. She didn't say anything as he came up behind her, but continued to put Onua and her papers away. He finally cleared his throat, thinking that she did not realize he was there.

"Ahem, hello again." Once again, Daine was captivated by his voice, but she held her ground, remembering how arrogant he was last time.

"Oh, hello…" She wasn't overly enthusiastic in her greeting.

"Remember me? We took an elevator ride together." She had turned around to face him at this point, everything packed up. He was grinning down at her.

She couldn't help but be charmed, even though she didn't want to be. She smiled "yes, I believe you came to my rescue."

"Numair Salmalin." He held out his hand.

She took it, "Veralidaine Sarrasri, but call me Daine."

"So, Daine, you're Onua's new secretary? She speaks rather highly of you. And she never speaks highly of anyone."

"Excuse me, sir, but did I give you permission to address my secretary?" Onua had come over to hear the last part of the sentence. She winked at Daine.

"Why Onua, whatever could you mean? I have to make sure she's good enough for you! Plus I heard she went to Stanford, I was hoping to have a discussion with someone who graduated from my Alma matter. What was your major anyway?" This question he directed at Daine.

"Veterinary Science with a minor in Biology, what about you? You went to Stanford?"

At this Onua piped up, "He has been through so much schooling you will never get a straight answer from him. Anyway, Numair, I'm sorry to cut this short but Daine and I have to run. Don't you have some experiment to complete or something?"

"Ah, yes I was –"Onua cut him off. "We don't need details but we'll see you later."

By the time her sentence was over, Numair was clearly distracted, thinking about his experiment. He walked off muttering to himself. Onua chuckled, "That man…oh well, and we do have to go Daine. I want to go over the meeting notes with you. It looks like we really might be merging…"

The two of them went back to Onua's office complex on the 28th floor. It was complicated, and Daine was in awe. Onua had a large office at the back, with a waiting room. Before anyone made it back there they went through Daine's office. But before they even reached Daine, they talked to the general secretary.

Daine was a little scared that she had her own underlings. Evin worked as the general secretary, and he and Daine worked together often to take car of things for Onua. They got along really well, and Daine was happy that he treated her equally, even though she was technically higher on the food chain, so to speak.

His parents were stage actors, she had found out. Which explained his playful, almost flamboyant manner.

Daine was exhausted when she got home that night. All she wanted was to have a cup of tea and then curl up in bed. The stress of the day had gotten to her. She walked in to see Miri sitting at the kitchen table dressed to go out.

"Hey you! How was work?"

"Exhausting," Daine answered. "I went to my first meeting with all the company's top people today. What are you dressed up for?"

Miri looked sheepish, "Well, My boyfriend's taking me out to dinner. I was thinking maybe you want to come along to meet him? But it's okay if you're too tired."

"I think I am Miri. I just want to curl up in bed…another time? Is he picking you up?" Daine was feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah he is. It's ok. Go to sleep."

"I'll stay up to meet him. I can do that much at least." Daine sighed, at least Miri wasn't upset.

About 15 minutes later, after Daine had changed into a pair of flannel PJ pants and a tank top, the doorbell rang. Miri was in the bathroom, fixing her makeup so Daine answered the door.

It opened to reveal Evin, looking nice, but more casual than he did at work. Daine stared at him. "Evin? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Daine. " He grinned. "I was kind of expecting to see my girlfriend. Do you know her? Her name's Miri and she lives here."

Daine rolled her eyes. "You could have just said that outright you know."

"But it was so much more fun seeing you confused and in your pajamas. Seriously though, where's Miri?"

"I'm right here! Stop messing with Daine…by the way, how do you know each other?" Miri walked over and pecked him on the cheek.

"We work together. Actually, I sort of work for her. I'm her minion, and she rules with an iron fist!" Evin was having a lot of fun with this, "but now I have blackmail. I can tell everyone she wears Sponge Bob Square Pants pants. Hahaha, pants pants!"

"Oh shut up Evin. Or I might decide you are not worthy of my best friend." She watched smugly as his smile faded a little.

"Now children, lets play nice." Miri was enjoying the show, "We have to go Daine, you go to sleep. I put your tea on the counter." She gave Daine a hug, and they walked out the door.

Daine locked it like she did every night, sat on the couch with a blanket and turned on the TV to watch while she drank her tea.

She woke up suddenly when she heard someone in the room. The lights were off and she started to panic. She shoved her blanked off, feeling trapped and suffocated.

"Oh Daine, I'm sorry!" It was only Miri, back from her date. "I didn't see you on the couch! I thought you were in your room, are you ok?"

Daine was trying desperately to calm her heart down. "The…huff…light…"

Miri jumped and ran to turn it on. Daine wasn't calming down, she was breathing harshly as she huddled on the couch.

"You want a pill?" Miri asked softly. Daine shook her head, but Miri got up to get it anyway. She took the container out of Daine's purse and got her a glass of water.

"Here," She handed it to Daine. Daine grabbed it and quickly swallowed the pill with a sloppy gulp of water.

Her breathing finally calmed, but she was still shaky and white.

Miri looked on sympathetically and helped her get to her bed. "You want the light off?" Daine shook her head. She grabbed Miri's hand and softly said, "I'm sorry Miri, to ruin your night. I thought I was getting better…"

Miri sighed, "Daine, you know I don't mind. It was my fault tonight, don't worry about it. Look on the bright side; this is the first attack in two months right? That's a new record." She squeezed Daine's hand and walked out. Being sure to leave the door open a crack.

Daine spent the night tossing and turning, troubled by her dreams.

* * *

Thank you for reading! -Adele

* * *


	4. Time To Pretend

**A/N : Okay, so I won't make excuses for giving you false hope about updates this summer. And I won't give you false hope about updating soon. I will try, I promise, but classes just started this week, so don't keep your hopes up. Sorry! And I think that some of you will hate me at how I left this chapter. We shall see. But I love all of my readers and I welcome any reviews!**

This chapter title is Time To Pretend by MGMT. They are so awesome. I saw them live at Lollapalooza like two weeks ago. I got kicked in the head my a crowd surfer and split my lip open. I now have a really cool scar on my lip. IT WAS AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable from the Immortals series by the all might Tamora Pierce.

* * *

Time To Pretend

Daine was exhausted at work the next day. Beyond the fact that she didn't get very much sleep, her attacks depressed her. She made an appointment with her psychiatrist on her lunch hour, since it was located close to the Conte Building.

Most of her morning was spent with Onua, going over some applications. These people would be working for Numair because he needed more lab technicians. Normally, Onua would make the final decisions about hiring new people.

She new most of the department heads well enough to know what they're looking for in people. But Numair was picky she said, so he would be coming down later to review Onua's final choices.

"It doesn't bother me," Onua told Daine. "He has to have the best and most trustworthy people working for him because he works in research and development. It they're not the right people, he won't get anything done."

"But doesn't he trust you to make the right choices?" Daine wondered.

"Well, we usually agree on people. The thing is that he knows what he works with better than anyone else. Plus it's an excuse for him to come and visit for a while, and with his work ethic it's good to get him out of the lab."

They had narrowed down the candidates to five people, and there were three positions open. Daine had sat in with Onua during the interviews. Neither she nor Onua thought she was ready to interview people alone yet, considering she had been on the job for about a week.

"Well," Onua said with a stretch. "He'll be down in about an hour. Right after you get back from lunch."

Daine nodded.

"You want to eat with me? It gets boring with no one around." Onua asked

Daine didn't meet her eyes. "Actually, I can't today. Tomorrow maybe? I have to...I've got an...an errand…to run right now."

"Really? You can't even have lunch? Okay, I'll see you when you get back."

Relieved that Onua didn't say anything else, Daine picked up her purse and left.

When she when she got back to the office, she was even more exhausted than before. Her meeting with the psychiatrist had not gone as she had hoped. The doctor had prescribed her a stronger medication. Even though Daine's attacks were less frequent, he said, they were becoming more severe.

When she got back to her desk, she sat and took the new prescription bottle out of her purse. Looking at it, she sighed. "I hate pills… "

"What's up?" Daine jumped as Numair peered at her hand holding the pill bottle.

She quickly shoved it back in her purse. "Nothing! I mean, nothing's up … What are you doing here anyway?"

He watched her fumble around for a moment before he answered." I'm supposed to meet with you and Onua remember? About the applications?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment and then her eyes widened. "OH! Right!"

He chuckled at her, "Where is your head today?"

"Shush! I didn't get a lot of sleep last-night okay?"

"Okay okay, sorry! Hey Onua." They had been walking to her office.

"Hey Numair, what's up? Ready to get started?" she had been reading something but looked up when he said her name.

"Yep, let's do it."

They spent about two hours going over the applications. Numair eventually chose the three that he wanted. He and Daine had gotten along really well. They had had a long discussion about some of her professors. Apparently Numair was good friends with a number of them. He had gotten his masters in something or other at Stanford.

"… and did you notice how he spits when he gets excited?" Numair was grinning as he said this.

Daine was laughing so hard she could only nod.

"If you two are quite done, I would like to put my assistant back to work now…" Onua tapped her foot.

Daine finally calmed her giggles and looked at her boss sheepishly.

Numair only grinned wider than was ever, if possible. "Don't be a party pooper, Onua. We were just kidding around."

She smiled, "I know, but it's too much fun teasing her. Now, Daine, walk Numair back to the elevator and get to work on the paperwork for the new employees."

"Sorry Onua. Let's go." They headed off.

Onua shook her head while watching them. "Those two…"

Daine was in the best mood she'd had all day. She was smiling as she walked Numair to the elevator.

"I'm glad you're in a better mood. You looked so gloomy when I found you sitting at your desk this afternoon."

Daine looked at him sharply. "Oh, I had a rough night last night. I was pretty tired."

"What were you looking at when I found you today?" Numair asked.

"Um…" Daine thought quickly, "I…had to pick up a prescription for my roommate. She has…an ear infection."

He looked at her calculatingly. "Oh...okay. You just seemed depressed as you looked at it. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to have coffee with me after work or something. I was hoping to continue our earlier discussion."

They had reached the elevator by now, and he pressed the button as he talked.

Daine smiled, "I'd like that." She said.

He flashed his perfect white teeth in a shy smile. "Alright, I'll come by when I'm done upstairs." With that the elevator arrived and he left.

Once he was gone, Daine's shoulders sagged and she sighed. _I forgot about the new prescription. There goes my good mood._ She did brighten up a little when she thought about having coffee with Numair though.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by for Daine. Even though she was finally learning the system, she was new enough that actually getting work done was like pulling teeth. The only bright spot on the horizon was the prospect of having coffee with Numair. She kept accidentally calling it a date in her mind.

_It's not a date!_ She told herself for the hundredth time since he left. _It's a friendly meeting between colleagues who attended the same college. He's NNE years older than you! Get a hold of yourself!_ Despite this she couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

_It's funny, _she mused to herself,_ yesterday I just thought he was an attractive jerk. Now, I can't wait to see him again._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next: The Coffee Date and some good N/D time!**

**Please Review!**

**-Adele**


	5. AN, I am SO sorry!

Hi!

So, I know I have made promises in the past about updating. And I also know I broke every one of them. Lets just say college sucks. I went through a really rough period back there and decided to leave the University of New Mexico and go back home. I have been going through lets say my quarter life crisis, and some other hard things have happened recently. So I sincerely apologize for leaving you guys hanging for over six months.

BUT…In honor of the fact that Bloodhound just came out, and I had the honor of attending a book signing for the great Tamora Pierce, I have decided to try to bring this fic back from the dead. I already have the next chapter halfway done, and I plan on having it up this weekend. But please don't hold me too that because every time I tell you guys something like that I manage to wait a month or more before it gets put up.

To all of you who have continually supported this fic I want to say thank you. And to every review I did not respond to I want you to know that I really do love reviews and will try to better in the future. So, once again, SORRY!!!!!

-Adele


End file.
